


Nothing's Wrong

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活作设定。年轻美丽C小姐有一个好习惯，时不时就掏手机给某共犯照张相，然后每次他俩一起旅行的时候就鸡毛蒜皮小事吵架，她就把她库存里的沙雕照片发一份给他对象。虽说是复活作后续但各种背景不是很严谨，提及了一部分TV剧情和配图广播剧内容。本质上是个混搭型相声文。





	Nothing's Wrong

01

 

“有的女人就是欺负我涵养太好不会用相同的手段来报复她。”鲁路修咬牙切齿道。

 

02

 

严格来说，事情源起于很早很早之前，或许早在某个魔女理直气壮地把他的房间作为栖身的据点的时候就开始了，但是在这个年头的早些时候才被确切地提起过一次。那会儿鲁路修正在帮短租来的屋子里原有的花盆浇水，邻居家的猫跑了过来，冷不丁把窗台上的植株给撞翻了一小半。鲁路修手忙脚乱地挽救回了那几个摇摇欲坠的盆栽，衬衫上被拍出了猫爪形状的土灰印，脸上或许也有一两个，正思索着被猫添乱算不算是自己的独有体质、但总的来说还是比被猫惯性抓咬要好，扭头便发现C.C.举着手机对着自己。“你在干嘛？”鲁路修问。他的旅伴把手掌和胳膊都放低了一点，露出的表情相当坦然。

“作为长途旅行中的珍贵一刻留作纪念。”她说，“你不介意吧？因为我多少形成习惯了，之前你的本来意识还没回到身体里的时候我也会稍微拍摄记录一下周围的事，免得你清醒过来的时候对自己经历了什么完全没概念——虽然事实证明是我多虑了，你似乎对身体所拥有的经历有个大概印象，接受现实的速度快得吓人。”

那你怎么就发展出了和阿妮娅差不多的爱好呢，鲁路修想说。当然这番话道理上说得通，他也没有多少对此进行批驳的立场。“差不多。我是对身体记忆有点印象，虽然这部分印象显然没具体到你在哪些时候对着哪些东西举起过手机或者别的什么拍摄工具。”他回答道，“好吧，你高兴怎样就怎样吧。反正也不是很重要的事情。”

“好啊。”C.C.说。她的语调抑制不住地雀跃上扬，以至于鲁路修怀疑地多看了她好几眼，但一时间也不觉得她会出什么有害于自己的鬼主意。他们毕竟一路同行，给另一人招惹麻烦在很多时候约等于给自己招惹麻烦，而鲁路修自认为他们都还没无聊到特别喜欢自找麻烦的地步。

事实证明他忽略了一件事，即某个活得长见识广处事经验丰富的魔女已经拥有不少自找麻烦的案例在前，而他们在很多时候也不需要把问题一路上升到旅途保密性与人身安危的高度。就好比说，人与人最常面对的争端不是战争与和平，而是一些诸如餐具清洗人选衣物叠放顺序打扫室内分工之类的小问题，写不到大事记里，也不会引人为此多发感慨、充其量是发些牢骚。这种问题争不出个大是大非来，一直斤斤计较只会显得气量小，但通常在各执一词时也很难说服另一方。

意思是，作为一个姑且还算尊重他人隐私权的好人，鲁路修大概又花了两个月左右才搞清楚C.C.拍下的那堆照片都被她拿去做什么用了。她当然没有直接发布到网络上，虽然她大概拥有所有大众常用的社交平台账号。在鲁路修又一次指出她需要尊重一下室内卫生并就她的个人生活习惯进行了质疑、而C.C.不客气地回答自己像看管婴幼儿一样帮忙看管他的身体时已经做够了杂务现在轮班到他头上了、鲁路修进一步指出那是因为自己没有独立处事能力难道她现在也希望她自己被人当成是无行事能力的婴幼儿来对付的时候——他们之间的争端基本都是按这一套模板来，每次都大同小异——C.C.在回击无效后悻悻地收拾起散落在沙发周围的零食袋子，并在装好一整袋垃圾之后掏出手机来。通常来说鲁路修不会专门探头去看她在干什么，这回只是赶巧他路过，所以他看见了一个发信界面，以及一张处于“已发送”状态的图片。他从图片上看到了他自己的脸。

鲁路修自认跟了自己快二十年的这张脸怎么拍都不会难看，但前提是拍照的人得抱着一种不故意把它拍坏的心态。说是“故意拍坏”也不太妥当，因为严格来说他的脸没有太过崩坏，只是身体姿势比较扭曲，导致整体画面效果非常……滑稽。这大概是某次路途中拍下的，他跟一大堆行李一道待在后车厢里，要么是在他的身体里头还没意识的阶段，要么是他，呃，因为某次狩猎活动事故里失血过多导致太困所以睡得太死。毕竟他们一道旅行以来遇上的特异能力者基本都是硬茬，流血事故虽然不会次次都发生但也无法完全避免。C.C.收回手机的速度很快，但鲁路修已经把那幅画面看在眼里，并追着她绕着起居室跑了三圈试图对其进行销底。

他停下来的时候撑着膝盖直喘气，C.C.在一边嘲笑他怎么过了这么久了还是没适应现有的体能。她总算停了下来，看样子也没打算继续瞒他了，直接把发出去的那张照片调了全屏给他看。鲁路修忧郁地看着自己四仰八叉歪在行李袋的间隙里、一条腿直着一条腿蜷着一条胳膊还搭在高处的歪扭样子，一巴掌打在了自己的额头上。

 

03

 

“你是认真的吗？”受害人对始作俑者进行了指责，他努力使得自己的语气严厉得像个面对学龄前儿童的教书老师，“你今年几岁啊？跟人吵架之后抒发情绪的方式就是把偷拍当事人所获得的蠢照片发给别人？就算是报复行为也太扯了。”

“纠正一点。”问题魔女撇嘴道，“事实上我没有偷拍你，我都是光明正大拍的。就算是在你当时没有决策权也提不出反对意见的情况下，事后我也再度征求过你的意见了。”

“你管那种避重就轻的言语陷阱叫征求意见？”在努力回想了一番之后，鲁路修质疑道。C.C.冷静且理直气壮地同他对峙了好一会儿，鲁路修想了又想觉得除了谴责之外也没什么好办法，毕竟她在进行交代的时候确实把该罗列的事实都给罗列上了。“算了，就当是我考虑不周。”鲁路修咬着牙认了怂，接着就换了个角度继续呛声，“但我得提醒你一下，给我拍照留档这种事情就保密性来说实在太不安全了，万一出现数据泄露该怎么办？”

“安心吧，按说收信的那位跟人保持联络的所有线路都是专门加密过的，要担心数据泄露还不如担心一下他的人身安全问题，毕竟就现状来看他还是挺容易被人盯上的。”C.C.懒洋洋地指出。鲁路修“哦”了一声，蹙眉盯着她看了半晌，想说她好歹还算有几分危机意识又觉得好像有哪儿不太对劲。通讯加密？容易被人盯上？这样的人选全世界总共也就那么些，能跟C.C.保持正常往来的就更少了，然后如果说自己的照片发给对方真能起到什么效用，不管是纯粹的搞怪还是会令人哭笑不得——鲁路修打了个寒噤，突然想明白了这些日子来被她断断续续塞了不少愚蠢照片进收件箱的人的真身究竟是谁。“别用那么呆的一副表情看着我，”C.C.伸出手在他面前晃了晃，“不然我还能把你的蠢样子往哪发？”

我还以为你跟他最多也就是不算生也不算熟呢为什么会在我的眼皮底下发信息，鲁路修想。不对这不是重点。“手机给我。”他说。话音未落他就伸手往C.C.的胳膊那边探，后者把手机从右手交到左手，然后举着它站到了沙发上又跳到了长而柔软的座椅的另一侧。

“……干嘛？”

“快给我。”鲁路修厉声道，“我要确认一下你到底藏了多少见不得光的东西。”

“你说话为什么听起来像个试图在初恋男朋友面前维持良好形象的纯情学生。”C.C.质疑道，“你能不能稍微面对一下现实，那小子看过的你的窘相明明应该比谁都多才是。”

鲁路修拾起一个靠垫来冲她砸了过去。

 

04

 

“……唉。”实际收到信息的人在打开新条目之后的下一秒就叹了口气。

他不在工作状态，也没遮脸，这让他的表情变化不那么容易掩饰起来，以至于同在一室的另一人几乎立即就发现了情况不太对劲。“怎么了，朱雀？”娜娜莉眨着眼问他，“是我哥哥的信息吗？”

“算是……吧。”没戴面具的现役ZERO摸了摸下巴，“C.C.有时候是会给我发些不知所谓的东西。”

他苦笑着看了眼屏幕，习惯性地按下保存之后又忍不住嘴角一抽。也不知道鲁路修对此作何感想，朱雀想。他直觉这码事应该是背着鲁路修进行的，不然依照鲁路修的性子，要么会在跟他取得联络时用礼貌而矜持的口吻试探他最近是不是收到了什么奇怪的东西，要么直截了当地切入正题要求他销毁历史记录。但既然一直以来鲁路修提都没提，大概要么是还不知道要么是还没想好应该怎么开口。“我能看吗？”娜娜莉在这时问，脸上写满了纯真的好奇。朱雀快速锁屏，把手机扣上了，看了眼面前的女孩又看了眼自己的手。

“这个嘛，”他谨慎地指出，“我倒是不介意但我觉得你哥会很介意的。”

娜娜莉又眨了眨眼，若有所悟地点了点头。“看样子是一些会让他觉得丢脸的信息。”她说，“那我还是假装不知道好了。”朱雀松了口气，娜娜莉在某些时候的敏锐与善解人意某种程度上给他省去了很多麻烦。毕竟照片发到他这里来还好说，要是递给娜娜莉看的话鲁路修指不定会闹多久的脾气，一边拒绝搭理所有人一边阴郁于他的闪闪发亮模范兄长形象遭受了毁灭性的打击——虽然朱雀很怀疑那个形象是否真的存在过。

“我得回个消息。”他告诉娜娜莉，后者点头表示理解并重新把注意力投回了面前的茶点上。朱雀这才重新摁亮手机屏幕，快速地输入一条短讯：

这回你们又是因为什么而吵架了来着？

没什么。他在半分钟内就收到了回复。零食开销和洗碗问题。

还不如上回的住宿资金安排问题呢。朱雀冷静地打下了第二条短讯。C.C.回了个鬼脸表情过来，朱雀回了个歪嘴表情过去，然后他将手机放下，觉得自己很像是在学前班小孩吵架时被无辜卷入的另一人。

“唉。”他又叹了口气，在娜娜莉的注视下哭笑不得地端起了茶杯。

 

05

 

“我上次没追究到底不意味着我这次就会饶过你。”鲁路修说，“还有，在你保证停止对人发送照片之前，我要收回你的拍照留念权。”

他用一把叉子指着他的旅伴——这很没礼貌，是的，但他自认已经将涵养保持得够久了——试图威胁她把手机给交出来，后者在放下手机后一脸状若无事地卷起了碟子里的意大利面。“试试看啊。”C.C.说，“就算我不再拍新的了，现有的库存也还能用好一阵呢。小看你的共犯就是你的失误。”

“不不不我可不敢小觑你的能力。”鲁路修皱起眉，“你这个习惯到底维持多久了？我可不信你是从需要照管我的身体的时候才开始的。”

“你之前也没问我啊。”C.C.理所当然道。

鲁路修无声地骂了句脏话。他在结账的时候起身经过她的座位，回返过来时又一次非常不幸地瞥见了她的手机界面，显然一点儿象征性的威胁不仅没让她收敛还让她变本加厉了。鲁路修听见自己的脑袋里嗡地一阵响，他下意识想去抢她的手机但又被她躲了过去，他想了半晌之后决定放弃对她进行“你到底留了多么遥远的记录档”的质问，反正这种疑惑多半得不到解答而且得到解答也只会让他更加心肌梗塞，遂直接简单地说：

“你死定了。”

“唔。”C.C.点了下脑袋，就这么待在原位闭上眼睛，脖子歪向一旁，一动不动地大约僵直了五秒钟，然后猛一下坐直了，“好了，我又活过来了。现在我能发下一张了吗？哦不好意思我已经发出去了。”

鲁路修追着她跑出了店面又跑过了半条街。

 

06

 

工作状态的ZERO在中午时段短暂地切换成非工作状态。没有什么需要他赶场的会议，也没有什么军事调动，他大可以回到自己的休息室悠闲地摘下面具透个气，并独自享用送来的午餐。他在填好肚子后给自己泡了茶，一条新的私人信息跳进来，看着又是C.C.的新恶作剧。朱雀随手将信息滑开，下一秒便没忍住把茶水喷了出来，桌面上遭殃的文件倒是不算多，问题就是他手一抖不小心把茶杯也碰翻了。不幸中的万幸是他下午似乎用不着急着出门见人，而且茶水不算烫。

他把几乎泼空的杯子放回桌面上不那么靠边的位置，然后手忙脚乱地抽了一堆纸巾往自己的外衣和裤子上压。他的手机摊在桌角上，屏幕上是一张照片，严格来说这不是在偷拍鲁路修而是另一人在进行自拍的同时把鲁路修给捎了进去。C.C.还相当贴心地给这张照片加上了文字说明，指出这是两年以前他们在中华联邦进行活动的时候ZERO及某些黑色骑士团高层未被公之于众的秘密行动之一。背景看上去像是更衣室，刨去距离镜头最近的她自己，入镜的另两位分别是鲁路修和卡莲，而他们统一都穿着……开衩能高到腿根的舞姬裙装。朱雀擦拭自己的衣服时余光稍微瞥过手机画面，又被嘴里没完全咽干净的茶水给呛住了。黑长直假发状态亮相的鲁路修稍微板着脸，倒没拗出什么过于夸张的造型，不得不说因为鲁路修的脸长得太漂亮了所以穿这一套也没那么奇怪然而——朱雀刚擦完外套上的茶水开始擦裤子上的，休息室的门忽然滑开了。敢不经招呼就跑进来的人统共也没几个，所以朱雀对于出现在眼前的人选不感到奇怪，但他看到那头扎眼的红发时太阳穴还是突突跳动起来。

“正经的工作时间你在干嘛呢？”照片上的第三位当事人怀疑道，眼神不客气地从他湿了一角的领巾挪向他的胳膊探去的地方。沙发前边的桌几很矮，她的视线落点毫无阻碍地在他正在擦拭的裤裆上多停留了几秒。朱雀又给呛了一下，咳嗽两声顺过气来之后才指出她话里的不妥：

“这是午休。”

卡莲撇了撇嘴，大踏步地走到他的身边，弯腰去看他还没暗下去的手机屏幕，然后原地蹦起三十公分。“……搞什么啊？！”她跌在沙发另一侧，一脸惊恐地指着那张照片，“你你你你你哪来的照片——不对你为什么要对着这种照片擦裤裆……”

“不是我要看的。”朱雀立即说，“问题不在我这里，有意见可以跟C.C.去提。她强塞给我来着。”

“……哦。”在照片上差不多上下都露沟的红发姑娘垮下了脸，“呸。”

“而且严格来说我也没在看你。”

卡莲看上去松了口气，同时她呸得更大声了。

 

07

 

“我听说了。”鲁路修说。

“什么？”朱雀说。

难得的休息日他待在住处对不太多的杂物做点整理，理应在外奔波的那位从世界上不知道哪个角落又拨了电话过来，口吻严肃而慎重。“卡莲打电话过来了，她冲着C.C.大声嚷嚷了大概一刻钟还多点，主旨是玩归玩闹归闹别殃及无辜也别往前翻那么遥远的黑历史。就算我没想偷听，那个音量也让人很难忽视。”鲁路修说，“但是，你看，毕竟她的情绪很激动，我不确定我抓住了全部重点。”

“所以你听说了什么？”朱雀问道。

他将最后一个收整好的盒子塞进储物间后从物架上拾回手机，把通话从免提状态切回原状，将它压在耳边走了出去。他在用脚尖和空余的一只手带上门时听见鲁路修在那边“嗯”了一声，似乎有些犹豫。“我听说你在午休时间对着一些，呃，我的蠢照片，”鲁路修试探性地说，“惹出了一点关于裤裆的小麻烦？”

朱雀的左脚绊在了自己的右脚上，幸好他及时扶住了墙壁。“好吧，我猜这不是事实。”鲁路修又说。

“当然不是。”

“太好了。因为你要知道，我觉得那些照片真的傻透了，你要能对着它们硬起来多半是性癖出了什么问题……”

“鲁路修。”朱雀咬牙切齿道。

通话彼端的人不客气地笑出了声，缓了一会儿才继续跟他说话。“……我的意思是，就算你的性癖真的出了问题我也不会嘲笑你的。”鲁路修说，“好了，你看过了我的那么多丢脸样子，我知道了你的一点古怪癖好，现在我们扯平了。”朱雀啧了一声，鲁路修的语气随后便收敛了不少。“别太认真，我就是开个玩笑罢了。”

“好歹C.C.会发照片给我。”朱雀嘀咕道。他回到了起居室，倚在墙沿看着对独身一人来说过于宽敞的空间。“我就算想看些更正常的画面也没地方找啊。”

“你是在抱怨我没精挑细选几张看得过眼的自拍照发给你吗？”

“考虑到你在这方面的严格程度，是的。”朱雀缓缓道，“我估计你也只会允许你自己检验过质量的曝光。”

他尽量压住了声音里的失落。彼端跟他一道沉默了片刻，忽然轻轻叹息了一声。“你是真的想要我的照片存档呢，还是在寻求可供留念的东西？”鲁路修说，“我还以为你会喜欢真人过多照片呢。”

朱雀怔了一怔，一时不知道该怎么回答。他还在愣神的时候，冷不丁听见门铃被摁响了，而那足够响亮的声音也有一部分回荡折进了通话线路里。是从那边传来的，他反应过来，惊讶地抬头看向前门所在的方位。“别告诉我你是上门来要求删除记录的。”他干着嗓子说。

“猜猜看啊。”鲁路修笑意盎然道，“你也可以选择不给我开门。”

朱雀没有挂断通话，就这么大踏步地朝着门口走去。真人当然比照片好，他想，虽说他也不见得会为了其中一项而放弃另一项——谁知道呢，也许只要在鲁路修所制定的规则范围内，他们总是可以取得某种程度上的共识的。


End file.
